superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob VHS credits
"Ripped Pants" Episode: The Complete 1st Season Disc 1 Home Sweet Pineapple Absorbing Favorites The First 100 Episode Disc 1 Writers Peter Burns Mr. Lawrence Tim Hill Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Script Corrdinator Alex Gordon CAST Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, John, Martin, Nat Peterson Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy, Loser #3, Mevis, Evelyn, Molly, Tina Fran, Norma Rechid, Sadie, Shubbie Mr. Lawrence ... Customer, Ice Cream Fish, Announcer, Larry the Lobster, Fred, Buddy, Sheldon (Fish), Henry-Bart, Halbert, Frank (Goldfish) Dee Bradley Baker ... Lifeguard, Pants, Loser #2, Horace, Don the Whale, Frank (Lifeguard), Tom, Jimmy Gus, Harold "Bill" Reginard, Dexter Blubbuns Carlos Alazraqui ... Castle Fish, Marshmallow Fish, Loser #1, Perry, Francis, Gus, Harry (Fish), Frank (Whale), Scooter, Harold (Red Fish) Peter Straus ... Singer, Archie, Clay, Franco Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Charlie, Snack Bar Chief, Unnamed Black Haired Fish Sirena Irwin ... Nancy Suzy Fish, Jennifer Millie, Medley Fishbowl, Nazz-Mimi, Abigail Marge "SB-129" Writers David Fain Alex Gordon Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Writers Merriwether Williams Mr. Lawrence David B. Fain Alex Gordon Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Script Coordinator Alex Gordon CAST Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, SpongeTron, SpongeTrons X, Y and Z, Primitive Sponge, Primitive Jellyfish Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, PatTron, Ammonite, Primitive Star Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Chrome Spray Painter, Pigs Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, TriloBites Dee Bradley Baker ... Echo, Loser Voice, Robot Voice, Primitive Tapeworm Sirena Irwin ... Echo "Texas" Writers David Fain Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Writers David Fain Merriwether Williams Mr. Lawrence Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Script Corrdinator Alex Gordon CAST Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Fish #1, Fish #2, Fish #3, Jellyfish, Anchovy Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Dave Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, John Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Fish #3, Horace Tom Wilson ..... Flat, Fish Guy, Buddy Lori Alan ... Pearl, Fish #2, Fish Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy Mr. Lawrence ... Larry the Lobster Carlos Alazraqui ... Scooter, Charlie Mary Jo Catlett ... Mrs. Puff Dee Bradley Baker ... Don the Whale, Clams Junior Brown ... Singer, Bulls, Horse Sirena Irwin ... Jennifer Millie, Shelia, Vera Fishbowl Jellyfishing" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, Jellyfish Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward Alex ... Labrador Retriever, Queen Jellyfish F.U.N." Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Cop, Narrator, Archie, Harold "Bill" Reginard, Jellyfish, Officer Rob Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, John, Charlie, Sea Urchins, Clay Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, Harry, Two Country Fish, Frank (Citizen) Mr. Lawrence ... Plankton, Fish, Fred, Magician, Two fish in the movie Jill Talley ... Karen, Woman, Tina Fran, Shubie Dee Bradley Baker ... Tom, Francis, Jimmy Gus, Clams, Scallops, Bubble Bass Sirena Irwin ... Jennfier Millie, Mable-Monica, Abigail Marge, Nancy Suzy Fish Scaredy Pants" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Mom, Jellyfish Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Spider, Barnacles Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, Unnamed Parents Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Fish-Skeleton Mary Jo Catlett ... Mrs. Puff Mr. Lawrence ... Guy at Party #1, Unnamed Adult Lori Alan ... Pearl Carlos Alazraqui ... Guy at Party #2 Brian Doyle Murray ... Flying Dutchman Sara Paxton ... Witch, Mummy Camryn Walling ... Kid Pumpkin, Unnamed Child I Was a Teenage Gary" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Doctor, Gary Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Doctor Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs Carlos Alazraqui ... Scooter Dee Bradley Baker ... Clam "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Fish in Magazine, Jimmy Gus, Anchovies Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Squidward's Bonsai, Archie, John Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Clay, Charlie, Harry Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, Henry-Bart Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy Cheeks, Ivy, Evelyn, Tina Fran Brian Doyle Murray ... Flying Dutchman, Seagulls Sirena Irwin ... Jennifer Millie, Nancy Suzy Fish Mr. Lawrence ... Fred "The Graveyard Shift" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, Anchovy, Harold "Bill" Reginard Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Charlie, Mevis, Mable, Harold Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Squidibeth, Nathiel Waters Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, D. Fisherman, Frankie Billy Dee Bradley Baker ... Richard, Customer #40, Customer #6, Perry, Sandals, Tom, Harold Alexander Ward ... Nosferatu, Lonnie Jacob Steven ... Old Fish Vocals, Harv Sirena Irwin ... Norma Rechid, Jennifer Millie, Cara Tom Wilson ... Frank (Red Shirt), Hash Slinging Slasher Mr. Lawrence ... Lou "Something Smells" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Gary, Alternate-Universe SpongeBob, Officer Rob Johnson, Archie, Anchovy Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Fish #1, Dave, Lenny, Harold Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Frankie Billy, Didgerioo Player, Clay, Martin Dee Bradley Baker ... Fish #4, Fish #6, Ticket Fish, Band Member #2, Dale, Tom, Jimmy Gus, Nat Peterson, Lenny (Orange) Sirena Irwin ... Crossing Guard, Band Member #1, Kernel, Ivy, Shelley, Nancy Suzy Fish Carlos Alazraqui ... Fish #2, Fish #3, Fish #5, Fish #7, Band Leader, Norton, Purple Leech Creature, Scooter (Purple), Fred (Blue) Sara Paxton ... Kid Fish #1 Camryn Walling ... Kid Fish #2 Mary Jo Catlett ... Mable-Monica, Tina Fran, Abigail Marge, Billy's Mom "Dying for Pie" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Gary, Dream SpongeBob, Daydream Harold, Sea Urchins Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Dream Squidward, Operator, Dale Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, 11 bomb victims, Monroe Timmy Mr. Lawrence ... Pirate, Daydream Martin, Brown Lenny, Blue Pirates Dee Bradley Baker ... Captain, Customer #1, Fish #1, Daydream Tom, Frank Carolyn Lawrence ... Daydream Tina Fran "Wormy" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Fish #2, Narrator, Harold "Bill" Reginard, Billy, Paco, Anchovies, Henry-Bart, Old Man Jenkins (Blue), Sandy's Ladybug Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Norton, Clay, Buddy, Sandy's Turtle Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Gerbil, Shubie, Joe, Sandy's Bees Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, TV Fish, Horace, Lloyd Rich, Franco, Snakey, Sandy's Chamleon Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy, Fish #2, Tina, Norma, Abigail Marge, Cara, Sandy's Ant Farm, Birdy Mr. Lawrence ... Fish #1, Fred, Newscaster, Lou, Narv, Mevis, Franco, Nathaliel Walters, Sandy's Turtle Chris von Sheidern ... Singer, Fish #3, Sandy's Frog, Sandy's Bees, Henry-Bart, Gus Dee Bradley Baker ... Don the Whale, Martin, Fire Fish, Thaddeus, Harold, Dave, Tom, Sheldon, Dennis (Citizen) Carlos Alazraqui ... Wormy, Sea Urchins, Sandy's Cricket, Charlie, Jimmy Gus, Perry, Sandy's Tarantula Sirena Irwin ... Nancy Suzy Fish, Fish #4, Jennifer Millie, Miss Shell, Shelly Fishbowl, Shelia, Mable Monica Tom Wilson ... John, Harry, Lonnie, Halbert, Archie Mary Jo Catlett ... Vera Fishbowl, Nazz-Mimi (Normal) Nazz-Mimi (Yellow with Blue Stripes), Sadie, Mable "Imation Krabs" Tom Kenny.....SpongeBob, Narrator, Hans, Sea Urchins, Nat Peterson, Jellyfish Rodger Bumpass..Squidward, Dave, Harold "Bill" Reginard Clancy Brown.....Mr. Krabs, Charlie, Head-enhanced fish, Penny Mr. Lawrence.....Plankton, Robot Krabs, Clay Jill Talley......Karen, Sadie Dee Bradley Baker...Tom, Gus, Robot Game Show Host Sirena Irwin.......Nancy Suzy Fish "FrankDoodle" Tom Kenny.....SpongeBob, Gary,Narrator, Jellyfish, Magic Mustache Bill Fagerbakke......Patrick, Seagull Rodger Bumpass........Squidward, Squidy Drawing Mr. Lawrence...........Artist Paul Tibbitt............DoodleBob "The Secret Box" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Gary, Daydream SpongeBob Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Daydream Patrick, Clam Burglar Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Squidward's House "Band Geeks" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, Fish who passes by Plankton, Anchovies, Harold "Bill" Reginald Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Joe, Charlie, Nathiel Waters Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Purple Doctorfish, Clay (Green) Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, Jimmy Gus, Dave, Franco Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy, Evelyn, Squilliam's Band, Medley Fishbowl, Tina Fran Mr. Lawrence ... Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Thaddeus, Francis, Fred (Normal with Tan) Mary Jo Catlett ... Mrs. Puff, Music Rental Clerk, Ivy (Gray), Shubie Dee Bradley Baker ... Squilliam, Fighter Fish, Fish #1, Nat Peterson, Frank (Red Shirt), Dale, Frankie Billy Brad Abrell ... Announcer, Mevis, Harv, Paramedic Sirena Irwin ... Fish #2, Shelia, Cara, Nancy Suzy Fish, Vera David Glen Eisley ... Singer, Lloyd-Rich Lori Alan ... Pearl, Miss Shell, Nazz-Mimi (Purple) Carlos Alazraqui ... Harold (Red Fish), Scooter, Fireman "Welcome to the Chumbucket" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Robot, Sea Horse Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Sea Leprechaun Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Burger Creature Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, Sea Elf Mr. Lawrence ... Plankton, Daydream Plankton Jill Talley ... Karen "Shanghaied" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, Patchy Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Blackbeard, Seagulls Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Red Baron, Chimpanzee Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence ... Sandy Brian Doyle Murray ... Flying Dutchman, Tough Guy Sara Paxton ... Kid Fish, Captain Kidd Mr. Lawrence ... Larry the Lobster, Davy Jones, John Cena Stephen Hillenburg ... Potty, Ghost Fly Dee Bradley Baker ... Taylor Fishbowl Sirena Irwin ... Abigail Marge Carlos Alazraqui ... Harold (Red Fish) "Club SpongeBob" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Dave Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Bug Dee Bradley Baker ... Wish Fish #1, Pilot, Ranger, Janitor Sirena Irwin ... Magic Conch, Fish #2, Nancy Suzy Fish Carlos Alazraqui ... Scooter "My Pretty Seahorse" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Narrator, Flower #2, Old Man Jenkins, Jellyfish, Dream SpongeBob Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Fish #12, Nathiel Waters, Martin (Blue) Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Fish #4, Teen #1, Gus, Victor Krabs Clancy Brown ... Mr. Krabs, Ghosts Mr. Lawrence ... Fish #3, Hillbilly Fish, Fred, Anchovy Sirena Irwin ... Fish #5, Teen #2, Flower #1, Norma Rechild, Martha Smith, Nancy Suzy Fish Frank Welker ... Mystery, Daydream Mystery, Dave Carlos Alazraqui ... Dude Fish, Jimmy Gus Dee Bradley Baker ... Nat Peterson, Tom, Thaddeus Carolyn Lawrence ... Evelyn, Nazz-Mimi, Vera Fishbowl, Tina Fran Lori Alan ... Susie Rechild "The Idiot Box" Tom Kenny ... SpongeBob, Police, Astronaut, Old Man Jenkins, Gary Bill Fagerbakke ... Patrick, Fish #48, Norton Rodger Bumpass ... Squidward, Professor, Jimmy Gus Dee Bradley Baker ... Mailfish, Pilot, Criminal Mr. Lawrence ... Announcer, Fish #41, Nat Peterson, Pirates Steve Kehela ... TV Narrator, John, Cowboys Sirena Irwin ... Abigail Marge, Nancy Suzy Fish Category:End Credits